project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Poliwrath/GSC
Poliwag and Poliwhirl can be found in all three games in the following locations with the Fishing Rod and/or Surfing: Route 6, 22, 28, 30, 31, 35, 44, Violet City, Ecruteak City, Blackthorn City, Ruins of Alph - Outside, Ilex Forest, Mt. Silver - Outside, Viridian City Poliwag can be found in Crystal during the nighttime in the grass: Route 22, 30, 31, 44 Poliwhirl can be found in Crystal during the nighttime in the grass: Route 28, 44, Mt. Silver - Outside In Crystal, the earliest Poliwag can be found are Routes 30 and 31. In Gold and Silver, the earliest it can be found is in Ecruteak City. '' ''The Water Stone can be found in all three games during the Kanto section in Route 25, given by Bill's Grandfather. Further Water Stones may be obtained, only in Crystal, from Fisherman Tully on Route 42, after giving him the player's number. Poliwrath is at its absolute worse in Gen II. The evolution stone is harder to find than Politoed's item, and most modern Gen II players can't use Politoed without a little 'help'. Water Pokemon in Gen II usually only relied on STAB and an Ice move to pick off Dragon and Grass, but Poliwrath's mediocre base 70 Special Attack does it no favors. It also, has no physical movepool. Its best teammates are rare to find as well. However, it can take hits better unlike most Water types. It also has a plethora of resistances, to make use of its bulk. Simply put, there are easier ways to get better Water types in this gen. Important Matchups Johto * Gym #1 - Falkner (Violet City, Flying-type): '''Be prepared to heal a lot, or switch a lot as Mud-Slap is hell to deal with. Someone else is better suited here. * '''Gym #2 - Bugsy (Azalea Town, Bug-type): '''Poliwag will not like Scyther's Fury Cutter, though the cocoons can be doused with Bubble. * '''Rival (Azalea Town): '''Everyone on his team can be handled with moderate difficulty. Bayleef is a big no. * '''Gym #3 - Whitney (Goldenrod City, Normal-type): '''Poliwrath cannot hope to hit through their bulk at this point, someone else can surely beat them faster. * '''Rival (Burned Tower): '''Poliwag will struggle here. Though it can outspeed most of the Rival's Pokemon if equally levelled. FIghting Haunter head-on is not recommended, as it can keep Poliwag in to suffer Lick and Curse. Magnemite is a definite no, as it will OHKO with Thundershock. Poliwag vs. Zubat will likely end in Poliwag's favor, but likely to be a stall match. Quilava can be handled easy, while Bayleef and Croconaw should be handled by someone else. * '''Gym #4 - Morty (Ecruteak City, Ghost-type): '''Poliwag should be evolved to fight this GYM, but it seems unlikely that it will be a Poliwrath at this point either. Poliwhirl should rely on Surf, as its other STAB are abysmal in power. Surf easily handles Gastly and the two Haunter, but Spite and Hypnosis are troublesome. As is Curse if piled with Mean Look. Gengar should be avoided, as Poliwhirl will not likely take a Shadow Ball or Dream Eater too well. * '''Eusine (Cianwood City, Crystal only): '''Headbutt makes quick work of Drowzee, while Haunter is the same as Morty's. Both have Hypnosis and one should be prepared for bad luck. Electrode has Thunder, and is therefore not a good matchup. * '''Gym #5 - Chuck (Cianwood City, Fighting-type): '''Poliwhirl may not win this one, as Surf can handle Primeape in a few hits, but Karate Chop will hurt more. Against Poliwrath, neither Poliwhirl or Poliwrath can really challenge it back. * '''Gym #6 - Jasmine (Olivine City, Steel-type): '''Avoid both Magnemite, but Steelix goes down to Surf if it doesn't set up Surf. Even then, use Rain Dance. * '''Rocket Executive battle #1 (Team Rocket HQ): '''Poliwhirl will struggle, but STAB Surf goes a long way. * '''Rocket Executive battle #2 (Team Rocket HQ): '''Anything not named Gloom can be fought with Surf, though Murkrow can prove a challenge. * '''Gym #7 - Pryce (Mahogany Town, Ice-type): '''Seel and Dewgong can't touch you, but Rock Smash can touch them, a little bit... Piloswine easily goes down to a Surf or two. * '''Rocket Executive battle #3 (Goldenrod Radio Tower): '''Poliwhirl does not like Explosions, though the Koffing family have weak special defense that can be taken advantage of. * '''Rival (Goldenrod Underground): '''Poliwrath handles this easier, even if weak to Golbat. Poliwhirl can do decent damage on Golbat with Ice Punch, Haunter with Surf, and Sneasel with Rock Smash. Magneton hurts harder now, and cannot be fought directly. Meganium will kill Poliwrath first before Ice Punch can kill it, and Feraligatr will bring you down with resistance. Quilava being unevolved still, is weak and can be picked off. * '''Rocket Executive battle #4 (Goldenrod Radio Tower): '''Golbat dies to Ice Punch or Surf. * '''Rocket Executive battle #5 (Goldenrod Radio Tower): '''Bathe the doggies. * '''Gym #8 - Clair (Blackthorn City, Dragon-type): '''Ice Punch hurts her Dragonair, though Poliwrath should watch out for the Thunderbolt variant. Against Kingdra, Poliwrath can bulk it out and hit back with either Body Slam or Submission. Poliwhirl should however, leave this to someone else. * '''Rival (Victory Road): '''Sneasel is handled with Fighting STAB or just Water STAB in general, while Golbat can be taken down by Ice Punch or Water STAB again. Magneton is a clear avoid. Haunter goes down to Water STAB, but can play tricky. The new Kadabra is a definite avoid for Poliwrath, as it has Psybeam. Typhlosion is the only starter that should be fought. * '''Elite Four Will (Indigo Plateau, Psychic-type): '''As Poliwrath, no. * '''Elite Four Koga (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): '''Ariados has Giga Drain, but will likely be killed before it can do much. Venomoth however, has Psychic and Poliwrath must avoid that. Forretress can be whittled down with Surf, but Explosion can hurt if Poliwrath is severely weakened. Muk will be annoying with Minimize, but can't do much besides poison Poliwrath. This will be however, a long fight. Crobat unlike Golbat, is more threatening and can hurt with Wing Attack. If Poliwrath survives, it can launch back Ice Punch to score at least a 2HKO. * '''Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): '''Onix goes down to Surf. Hitmontop can't hurt, but it can take Surf well. In fact, all the Hitmons can. Hitmonlee will annoy Poliwrath with Swagger and can hurt with Hi Jump Kick, but Poliwrath can manage to triumph if played correctly. Hitmonchan despite having ThunderPunch, will not hurt Poliwrath for much. Machamp is the most dangerous, having Cross Chop. All matchups here are doable, but require a lot of work on Poliwrath's side. * '''Elite Four Karen (Indigo Plateau, Dark-type): '''DynamicPunch is the best move on Umbreon, though Submission and even Rock Smash can manage. Vileplume like Gloom, is a solid avoid. Murkrow thankfully, has no Flying STAB and goes down to Ice Punch or Surf. Gengar can only annoy, but Destiny Bond should be watched out for. Houndoom cannot touch Poliwrath at all. * '''Champion Lance (Indigo Plateau, Flying-type): '''If Gyarados sets up Rain Dance, Poliwrath can take advantage of it. Gyarados can go down to a couple Body Slam attacks, but Hyper Beam is a threat. The weaker Dragonite with Blizzard is easily managed with Ice Punch, while the Dragonite with Thunder cannot be faced directly. Charizard and Aerodactyl die easily to Surf. The strongest Dragonite, has Fire Blast. It goes down to Ice Punch as well. Kanto From this point onwards, you can fight the gyms in any order, though you will need to retrieve the Machine Parts from the Cerulean City gym before you have access to the earlier portion of Kanto. Feel free to anticipate or postpone any battles as needed. * '''Gym #9 - Brock (Pewter City, Rock-Type): '''Easy due to the low special defense stats, though Kabutops and Omastar should be handled with Submission or Dynamic Punch. * '''Rival (Mt. Moon, optional): '''He has not changed at all, only just got a Gengar and Alakazam. * '''Gym #10 - Misty (Cerulean City, Water-Type): '''Not a good matchup for Poliwrath, as Golduck has Psychic. It is doable against the other three, but surely someone else can handle it faster. * '''Gym #11 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-Type): '''Get shocked when you realize that, this is not an ideal matchup. * '''Gym #12 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-Type): '''Neither is this. * '''Gym #13 - Janine (Fuchsia City, Poison-Type): '''She's very weak, so Poliwrath can just drown her. * '''Gym #14 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-Type): '''Psychic Pokemon are not friends of Poliwrath. * '''Gym #15 - Blaine (Seafoam Islands, Fire-Type): '''Drown him. * '''Gym #16 - Blue (Viridian City): '''Anyone not Alakazam can be fought easily. Exeggutor is only a threat when it has Sunny Day up. Pidgeot is a challenge due to Wing Attack, but Poliwrath can survive. * '''Rival (Indigo Plateau, optional): '''Literally no different than Mt. Moon. * '''Red (Mt. Silver): '''Don't have Poliwrath fight Pikachu first. Espeon is not a good matchup for obvious reasons. Snorlax can be taken out with DynamicPunch easily. Venusaur unlike Blue's Exeggutor, has an Grass move that does not require charging. Thus, Poliwrath should not fight it. Charizard while having Wing Attack, can't do much to Poliwrath (if of equal level) and goes down to Surf. Blastoise, will just stall Poliwrath. Though, a combination of Body Slam and DynamicPunch can work in Poliwrath's favor. Moves As Poliwag, it will most likely start out with; '''Bubble, Water Gun, Hypnosis, and DoubleSlap. All are mediocre moves, and easily replaced with TMs. Though, Hypnosis has use to neuter threats. At level 25, it will learn Rain Dance. Rain Dance helps boost Water moves, but its usefulness is not as good as later gens. At level 35, it learns Body Slam. This is a much better move for Poliwrath to use its decent attack stat with, with Paralysis as a side-benefit. Belly Drum '''is at level 43, but puts Poliwhirl and Poliwrath within the KO range. Not to mention, Poliwrath doesn't have much Physical Attacks to work with in this gen. If somehow Poliwhirl makes it to level 51, '''Hydro Pump '''can replace Surf for better power. Poliwag gets the same moves but at earlier levels, should the player hold back on evolution. As Poliwrath, its only level up moves are; '''Submission '''at level 35, and '''Mind Reader '''at level 51. Submission is a poor excuse for Fighting STAB, but it is one of few that Poliwrath gets. Keep in mind that the player will need to hold back on training their Poliwhirl past level 35, in order to get Submission. Mind Reader works in conjunction with DynamicPunch, Poliwrath's strongest Fighting STAB. Regarding TMs, '''Headbutt '''is a good alternative between DoubleSlap and Body Slam. '''DynamicPunch is a very strong STAB move, but the accuracy is piss. Rock Smash '''is a laughable choice at Fighting STAB, but Poliwrath is desperate. Use '''Hidden Power '''and hope to Arceus, that Poliwrath gets Fighting. '''Blizzard '''is best left to an actual Ice type, also mind its accuracy. '''Icy Wind '''however, helps Poliwrath make up for low Speed. '''Ice Punch '''is easy to acquire, and helps Poliwrath handle Dragon and Ice Pokemon. '''Surf '''is Poliwrath's second best Water STAB, and should be used. '''Return is a good choice if Poliwrath is friendly enough, though Body Slam is better for the paralysis hax. Whirlpool 'and '''Waterfall '''are to be used if Poliwrath is the HM Slave, or to spread out HMs among the team. '''Rest '''solves Belly Drum's health problem, and should be used for that. Otherwise, healing items will do. In Crystal, '''Ice Beam '''is much better in power for Poliwrath but is available very late. ''Recommended moveset: Surf, Ice Punch, Body Slam/DynamicPunch, Hypnosis/Belly Drum/Mind Reader Recommended Teammates * 'Steel-types: '''Since this is pre-Gen VI, Steel Pokemon still resist Psychic. That is perfect for Poliwrath, as well as the resistance to Flying and Grass. In return, Poliwrath handles Fire and Ground. Unfortunately, there aren't that many to choose from. ** ''Good Pokémon that fit this description include, literally the only ones in Gen II: Magneton, Skarmory (Silver and Crystal only), Scizor, Steelix, Forretress '' * '''Electric-types: '''As an alternative, Electric types also resist Flying and even opposing Electric, but are only a bit easier to find in Johto. They require support to handle Ground types, which Poliwrath can do. ** ''Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Magneton, Electabuzz, Raichu, Lantern, Ampharos Other Poliwag's stats Poliwhirl's stats Poliwrath's stats * '''At what point in the game should I be evolved?: '''By Morty * '''How good is Poliwrath in a Nuzlocke?: In other games, Poliwrath is an underrated threat. However in Gen II, it is not hard to see why people do not use it as much. It is simply, a poor man's Feraligatr in this gen. * Weaknesses: Grass, Electric, Psychic, Flying * Resistances: Rock, Bug, Dark, Steel, Fire, Ice, Water * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Poison, Ground, Ghost, Dragon Category:Gold/Silver/Crystal Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses